


【勋宰/薰栽】因为赌气所以请穿上毛衣

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.飞行（乐队）
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: 查勋/金在贤
Kudos: 1





	【勋宰/薰栽】因为赌气所以请穿上毛衣

性转/百合/r18/是薰栽

车薰是——  
是金栽萱的女朋友。

“啪。”  
“金栽萱，站到后面去！”  
车薰支着下巴，看金栽萱揉揉脑袋一晃一晃到教室后面站定，没睡醒的眼睛有点水肿，茶棕的波浪卷随着动作弹动，从肩颈滑到胸前，在被巨乳过分撑起的衬衣上盘了半圈。  
——啧。  
应该让她穿上毛衣的。  
车薰抬头看了眼课程表，下节是体育课。  
心情兴奋了起来，百褶裙的裙褶随着右腿地抖动一晃一晃，车薰手指点落在课桌上，啪嗒啪嗒响。  
正好。  
还去上次的器材室吧。  
带着毛衣去吧。  
车薰回头看金栽萱，女孩又昏昏欲睡，头一点一点，发梢晃着，蹭过高耸绵软的乳侧。猛地一下清醒过来，粉红的舌头舔舔嘴唇，冲着车薰傻乎乎甜兮兮地笑。

“小薰，小薰是生气了吗？”  
“呜……小薰不要玩了，会、会被人发现的。”  
金栽萱磕磕巴巴地想自己的女友又因为什么而闷闷生气，思绪却被大敞的衬衣领口里伸出的手频频打断，白嫩盈软的双乳被车熏捧在手里把玩揉捏，葱白的指尖之间溢出熟透蜜桃一样的乳肉。  
车薰不回答她，凑近金栽萱软软的耳垂舔舐吮吸，舌尖侵入耳道进进出出模仿性交一样，又舔舔她的一个耳洞。  
车薰的那只耳朵有三个耳洞。  
金栽萱迷迷糊糊想着，意识轻飘飘地浮起来，散成一片一片的，飘到被车薰又亲又舔的耳朵上，飘到像一团奶油棉花一样被揉玩的胸脯上，飘到哪里，哪里就痒呼呼黏糊糊的。  
下面，下面也有小洞呢，下面的小洞又暖又痒的，又被小薰弄出水了吧……  
金栽萱的意识又飘起来，飘出器材室的窗口，飘到操场边的梧桐上，夏风吹过椭圆的叶子，带起沙啦啦的响。  
“……小萱不专心了。”车薰不知道什么时候停了动作，窄窄的下巴戳在金栽萱的肩上，手臂圈住细腰闷闷开口。  
“没有呀，咯咯。”金栽萱扭过来，搂住车薰过于瘦削的腰背，她的恋人是沉默的猫咪，只在她面前才露出粘人泄气的表情，“小熏为什么生气了？”  
即使不开口，金栽萱也能从她忿忿的色情动作里推测出猫咪的情绪。  
“为什么没穿毛衣外套。”  
“嗯？”  
“不想被人看见。”车薰埋头在金栽萱衣领敞开的胸前，刚染的薄荷色长发随着她磨蹭乱揉的动作乱成一片，“小萱的漂亮曲线。”  
“可我们是女校诶，大家都是女孩子。”  
“我也是女孩子啊。”  
“诶——”  
“小萱穿上毛衣好不好。”车薰抬起头来，晶黑的眼睛有着细细密密的睫毛，眼球上抬露出泛蓝的三白，像极了学校里那只恃宠而骄的猫，“想看小萱只穿着毛衣做的样子。”  
她也的确是有恃无恐的车薰，可以肆意地向金栽萱提出小巧又无理的心愿。  
“唔，真拿小薰没办法……”

“嗯…嗯嗯…小薰，小薰轻一点啦…牙齿太尖了……”金栽萱半推半就抱着车薰埋在胸前啃咬的脑袋，小母猫的牙齿尖尖叼着乳房上的小肉球又吸又吮，牙印留下沾了口水晶晶亮的反着光。  
“小萱的内裤这里，湿透了。”衬衣半裙早就被扒掉扔到一旁，车薰手指戳戳金栽萱下半身仅剩的衣物，纯白蕾丝之间的布料被洇湿了一块，显出深色的痕迹。  
“是自己又偷偷流水了吗？”  
“唔…不是。”女孩手背盖住眼睛，耳尖尖都是粉红色的。她总是喜欢突然贴到车薰耳边角色扮演一般神经兮兮地讲话，同学们便在这个时候起哄说果然是金栽萱，连长了刺的野猫一样讨厌亲密接触的车薰都能制服。于是车薰便真的像猫咪一样甩甩脑袋，呲着牙看笑嘻嘻的罪魁祸首，然后极傲娇地伸出一根小拇指头勾住金栽萱柔软的手，又被女孩兴高采烈地反握。于是八卦的女生们就又尖叫着起哄，金栽萱会说小薰耳朵又红了。  
明明自己的耳朵更容易发红。  
车薰那时就注意到了，被自己用指尖勾住时女孩的耳朵就会变红，主动反握住手的时候耳朵甚至更红了。所以做爱的时候总喜欢舔弄她的耳朵，看她害羞喘气的样子兴奋，像是报复她平日里让自己被起哄的乱来行为。  
“撒谎。”车薰咬她的耳朵，勾住女孩的手的小拇指此时也被用来勾掉她的内裤。大腿曲起来抵在金栽萱的双腿之间，一下一下磨着她冒水的小穴，水液被蹭到自己的大腿上，嘀嘀嗒嗒流了一腿，沾湿了黑色半透的过膝袜。  
“不是不是…”  
金栽萱小声哼哼着，突然把手拿开瞪着她，扑到脸上亲人，亲着亲着发出吃吃的笑。两个人额头抵着，棕色和绿色的头发揉作一团，脸笑的更红了。  
“笑什么。”  
“小薰可爱。”金栽萱脑袋搁到她的颈窝，米白色的毛衣顺着肩头滑落一半挂在左臂上，“凶巴巴的样子也很可爱，想让人伸出手给顺顺毛那样的可爱。”  
“我不可爱。”车薰手摸上去，有一下没一下地揉金栽萱的胸。  
“大不大呀。”金栽萱把她另一只手也拉到自己的胸上，又隔着衬衣上手摸车薰柔软却不太丰盈的幼乳，“小薰为什么长不大呢？是不是要我多揉揉才能变大。”  
“…闭嘴。”  
于是车薰就真的让她“闭嘴”，猫唇堵住金栽萱碎碎念的嘴，尖牙磨一磨下唇女孩就会乖乖地张开嘴巴给她舔吃舌头。女孩的口水是甜的，被自己大腿抵着的小穴湿漉漉的，她被亲吻引着入了欲望的漩涡，竟又自己主动骑在腿上蹭着找寻快感。  
“小薰的大腿袜，蹭到了…被我弄脏了…”  
“呜呜…车薰，车薰…帮帮我，帮帮我吧…”  
舌头和舌头在打架，股缝和大腿在打架，金栽萱觉得自己的脑袋里面也不听使唤地打起架来了。但是打架的脑袋怎么能学会性爱呢，所以她要求助喜欢的人才行。  
“要帮你什么？”  
“想要高潮…摸摸我，用手摸摸这里吧，像上次一样…唔！”  
金栽萱喘着哼叫着，身体颤抖了起来，车薰是过于了解伴侣的恋人，知道怎样触摸才会让自己的女孩快乐。圆圆指尖揉按浸了水的阴蒂，深红的小球因兴奋而充血又因充血而更加敏感。女孩昏了头脑，攀着恋人的肩膀嘤嘤吟着快乐的赞歌，性的溪流又不住地从身体里淌出。  
金栽萱去解车薰的衬衣，熨烫平整的布料被揉出一道一道凌乱的皱褶。她将自己绵软的压上去和车薰幼稚的相贴，挺立的乳头相互磨蹭着制造色情的画面。  
“小萱这里好多水。”车薰咬她的鼻尖，“可以直接把手指滑进去。”  
车薰顺着滑腻的体液将手指送入体内，女孩的甬道温暖又柔软，对于侵入物也来者不拒，软壁吸吮送进又抽出的手指，随着动作带出一大股的粘液。  
“慢一点…小薰，车薰…要，要到了…”  
金栽萱战栗起来，涎水从合不拢的嘴角流出来又被车薰用舌尖舔掉拦回嘴里，小腹连带着体内的肉壁也一抽一抽的几乎要痉挛起来，最终在某一个点攀上了兴奋的高峰，咿咿呜呜叫着泄了车薰满手的淫液。  
“叮铃铃铃——”  
下课了。  
“下课了噢。”车薰搂住无力的女孩，恶作剧似地把手上的体液往她的脸上抹，“还有力气吗？要我抱你回去吗，宝宝。”  
“唔…喜欢。”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢。”金栽萱几乎连眼睛也睁不开了，脑袋靠在车薰肩膀上脸颊肉挤成一团，“小薰宝宝叫我宝宝。”  
“我不是宝宝。”  
“是！”  
“不是。”  
“你就是！”  
“不是——”  
车薰反驳着，一下下又啄着金栽萱的脸蛋。金栽萱的脖子进了她的头发，咯咯咯地笑着说痒。  
她的女孩是美好的糖果、奶油与小蛋糕做成的毛绒小动物，她们会分享甜味与体温。  
“回去啦。”车薰给金栽萱穿好衣服，又亲了一下她。  
“金栽萱宝宝。”

完成于2020.8.25


End file.
